Dark Nights
by Rikku-Dark
Summary: Sakura keeps visiting Itachi by a lake just out side Konoha. They start to build a relationship but Orochimaru wants Sakura kidnapped. What does Sakura do when Akatsuki want Itachi and Kisame to kidnap her will she go with them and leave Konoha behind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

This is a Itachi x Sakura story.

Dark Nights

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha it was dark she just got back from a mission. Over the years Sakura has become an ANBU. She is captain of her team. Her mask is of a wolf its gray with black markings on the cheek area. Sakura starts to think over what happened. They still haven't got Sasuke back it's been 7 years she's 19 now. "Man I'm so tired, damn mission took so long" Sakura said to herself. As the female walked home she didn't notice the eyes watching her. "Orochimaru wants her so we must plan before we attack, it won't be easy she is Konoha's sweet heart and ANBU captain". "Yes Kabuto" said the sound nins.

The young kunoichi sighed. "Hm maybe I should go take a walk I need to get my mind off of things" Sakura walked in the forest just outside of Konoha. As she was walking she was nearing the lake, not sure why she wanted to walk this way. When she got there she saw the most beautiful sight ever. There in the water was a guy with long jet black hair. Water was trailing down his chest his eyes were closed his hair stuck to his body it was a beautiful sight and Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him.

"You know it's rude to stare" said the guy his voice like velvet luring you into its dark depths. Then he opens his eyes and all Sakura could see was red sharingan staring at her. "Itachi Uchiha" was all Sakura could say. She was staring in the guy's eyes that killed his own family and made Sasuke the way he is now. "What are you doing in Konoha." Sakura said drawing out a kunai. "Do you think you could beat me with just a kunai kunoichi" he said in a husky voice.

Suddenly he was gone vanished from her view, then Sakura felt a hand on her hand the one she held the kunia in. She held her breath she was afraid but wouldn't let him know. She was no match for Itachi she was strong and even passed her Shisui Tsunade but Itachi had the mangekyou sharingan. "You're afraid I can sense it" Itachi said. "I'm not afraid of you, your just a cold blood killer" suddenly Itachi had the kunai against her neck.

Itachi couldn't believe the girl backed talked him. She reminded him of someone but couldn't remember where from, thin it hit him she was on the team of his brother and the kyuubi holder. "Hn interesting you used to be on the same team as my brother right girl" he said. "I have a name and its Sakura say it SA-KU-RA "she was slightly trembling from anger at being called girl. "Your brave to yell at me when I'm the one holding a kunai at your neck" The velvet voice said.

"What do you want if you're going to kill me then just do it." "You're the one who disturbed me remember." "Oh hehe yeah forgot about that but you're in Konoha you're an s-class criminal what are you doing here?" "I was just enjoying the lake be glad I wasn't naked when you came" Itachi said in a low sexy voice. Sakura couldn't help but blush when he said that. 'Hn interesting girl I can tell she is attracted to my body from when she was checking me out in the water' Itachi was thinking when he felt her move she seemed to be a little warm.

"You know your skin is real smooth " when he said that he moved his hand up and down on her skin. She shivered 'He **is hot I wouldn't mind touching him' said inner Sakura.'** 'No he is a S-Class criminal he could kill us and after everything he did to Sasuke-kun' **'Sasuke abandoned us for that snake pedophile and didn't even look back'** ' Just shut up I already know I have another problem like being killed by Itachi'.

All of a sudden Sakura is flipped over she was now facing Itachi. "You're afraid I'm going to kill you" " Well you are right about that Itachi I do think you're gonna kill me" "No I rather do something else" he said as he moved his hands up a down her sides. Sakura shivered from the touch. 'OMG what does he mean? He doesn't want to have sex with me right.' Itachi leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You smell like cherry blossoms" Sakura blushed again. "Itachi what do you want from me?" Itachi chuckled then looked in her eyes he couldn't help but notice she was beautiful, she had a great figure and beautiful eyes he could tell she was a virgin by the look in her eyes.

For some reason he acted different around her not at all like his stoic self this little cherry blossom revived something inside of him that he planned to figure out what and why her. He couldn't resist himself he wanted to know how she tasted. He brought his face closer to hers and Sakura realized and her eyes got bigger.

Itachi closed the rest of the distant and his lip where on hers. He pushed her closer. Sakura couldn't believe Itachi kissed her she was so shocked and her inner self hadn't said a word. Her first kiss was Itachi a missing nin working for Akatsuki but she couldn't help but relax it felt so good to be kissed and his lips were smooth. He felt her relax he then pulled away her eyes were glazed with lust. "I must go Cherry Blossom" Sakura snapped out of her lust haze. Itachi stepped back. "I will see you around Sa-ku-ra" then there was a puff of smock.

When the smoke cleared Itachi was gone. "Man he was a good kisser" Sakura left the lake and headed back home for a much needed night of sleep all the way home she couldn't stop think about Itachi.

**Well tell me what you think and I will post up another chapter soon. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Thanks guys for the reviews hope you like the next chap.**

**Dark Nights**

Sakura woke up the next morning and took a shower she had to go see Tsunade and give her a report on her mission. Sakura tried to forget about the kiss with Itachi. "Man I can't believe he kissed me" **'Well he did and that was one hell of a kiss'** said inner Sakura. "Shut up." Sakura got dressed and headed to the Hokage tower. "SAKURA" screamed a loud blonde. "What Naruto" said Sakura. "Tsunade was looking for you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with me and Hinata tonight." That's right Naruto is dating Hinata.

They started going out a year ago. Hinata finally got the courage to tell Naruto she likes him. Naruto liked Hinata they grew close friends after Sasuke left and he realized Hinata was always there. So when she told him she liked him he told her he liked her and then asked her out. They ben going out for a year now and they make such a great couple. "No Naruto I think I'll pass but thank you ."" No problem Sakura you better go see granny Tsunade bye. ""Bye".

When Sakura arrived Tsunade had her work in the hospital for the rest of the day said something about they really need your help that just means Tsunade is too lazy to get off her ass and do it. But I still love her like a mom. My parents died on a mission and I respect them for that. "Hey Sakura you got a patient in room101" said a nurse. "Ok". When she got there Sakura opened the door. "Hey ugly hurry up and heal my wounds " "Sai stop calling me ugly are I will make your wounds worse so why are you hear " " training with Kakashi" said Sai.

"That explains it you guys need not to train so rough if you keep it up I won't heal you guys anymore do you understand " "yeah, yeah just get on with it ugly " " Grrrr Sai fine " Sakura checked Sai and found a deep wound. She used her healing chakra on Sai's arm green light appeared in her hand and when she was done she yelled at Sai to get out cause he called her ugly again.

Sakura finished her long day at the hospital and decided to go to the lake she and Itachi kissed at. When Sakura arrived she sat by the lake just enjoying the view. The stars where out and it was a full moon. "Huh it's so peaceful out here" "Yeah cherry blossom "said someone right by Sakura's ear. "AHHH" Sakura screamed. A hand shot over her mouth. "I wouldn't scream we wouldn't want someone coming "Sakura turned her head when the hand dropped.

" Itachi " "Yeah were you expecting someone else " said Itachi. "I was expecting no one to come. Why do you keep coming here?" "To clear my mind" he set next to her. "What if someone catches you and I could tell people you are coming here" "If you do I would kill you and if anyone catches me I would kill them " " Oh how nice of you to kill everyone " Sakura said Sarcastically. "You should watch your tongue kunoichi or I will have to take care of it " " Yeah what can you do I can talk however I want you can't do nothing "then Sakura saw Itachi smirk, Sakura knew she said too much.

The next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground with Itachi above her. "I told you to watch your tongue now I must punish you ". Sakura didn't even see it coming before she knew, Itachi was kissing her. It was a rough kiss but felt real good. Then Sakura realized she started to kiss back. Itachi smirked against her lips. He started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura felt the tongue but didn't know if she should open her mouth.

Then she felt a hand go up her shirt and gasped. That was all Itachi need to to dive is tongue to dive deep into her mouth. She moaned feeling the warmth spread through her body. She started to kiss back it felt right but she felt a little guilt but pushed it away when Itachi's hands roamed her body. Their tongues battled but eventually Itachi won. 'Hmmm she tastes like cherries'. Itachi pulled away so they could get much needed air. He started kissing down her jaw till he got to her neck and started to suck on it. Sakura was moaning at the feeling as Itachi found a senstive spot.

She put her hands through his cloak and under his fishnet and started to rub up and down his chest her finger lightly gliding over his skin. Letting out a growl that sent shivers up Sakuras spine, Itachi started to remove Sakura's shirt when they felt a chakra presence coming their way.

"Well it seems I must go cherry blossom " "Uh huh "Feeling she could not say more being slightly flushed all she could say was uh huh "Hn, meet me here tomorrow " said Itachi. "Why? "Sakura was confused why he would want to come back other than the obvious "Your good company good bye Sakura" "Bye Itachi ". Then Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke." Sakura there you are, are you ok? " " Naruto what are you doing here." "Well I was worried you didn't go home after your shift I thought something happen to you." "Well I'm fine lets go home Naruto."

**At Akatsuki Base**

"Itachi where have you been" said a blue guy. "None of your business Kisame" Itachi gave Kisame a Glare that told him to back off. "Ok well leader has a mission for us we have to go get a scroll in rock country shouldn't take to long we could be back by tomorrow night if we hurry." "Fine we leave now hurry are I leave without you" "Yeah I'm coming". Itachi left for his mission but had no clue that his life was going to change do to a pink hair girl.

**Please Review. Well hoped you like the story so far enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

Thanks guys for the reviews. Your great I'm really glad you like

my first story well here the next chapter. This is **'inner'**

**Dark Nights**

The next day Sakura ended up getting a mission she had to escort a guy to wind Country. She was glad because she will be in sand so she gets to see Gaara. She leaves early next morning so she would have to tell Itachi she will be gone. Sakura was in the shower thinking things over. "I don't know why I care he's a s-class criminal I should of told Tsunade but I feel close to him." **'He is hot and the way his hands roamed our body damn Naruto.'** "Stop thinking that its wrong I'm glad Naruto showed up you're a pervert." **'I'm you that means you're a pervert and you know you liked what happened last night.'** "No I didn't." **'I'm you, you like him."**"Shut up."

Sakura finished her shower then got dressed she had to meet Ino for lunch then go shopping. Shikamaru asked her out and Ino needs an outfit for tonight. Sakura decided to pick up a few things she also wanted to make food for when she goes to see Itachi. Sakura figured food would be nice because she didn't get a chance to eat the two times she went to the lake cause by the time she got home it was too late. Sakura arrived at the flower shop and saw Ino ready to go. "Hey Ino pig" "Hey billboard brow" "Are you ready to go shopping" Sakura said. "Yeah" "So what do you plan to wear" "I want something sexy and I have to get lingerie" Ino said. "Ino why would you need lingerie are you planning to have sex on the first date" "You never can be too careful Sakura"

They finally arrived at a clothes store. They went in looking around for cute out fits. Ino found a few and went to the dressing room to try them on. Her first outfit was a mini skirt that was red and a white spagatti strap shirt. The next outfit was a red dress that reached her knees it fit her body perfect and the straps tied around her neck Shikamaru would be shocked to see Ino look like this. "Wow Ino that's the outfit. Shikamaru will be all over you" "Well that's the point are you going to get a outfit" "Yeah I already picked one out well let get shoes and lingerie" said Sakura. When they entered the lingerie store they went and found something to match Ino's outfit they found a cute pair of red lacey panties and a matching bra.

Sakura bought a green lacey panties and macthing bra. After they went and got a bite to eat and went shopping for food for Sakura they got the ingredients and went separate ways. "Bye Ino and give me all the details" "Bye Sakura" Sakura went home and made the meal she made Gyoza its sautéed pork and vegetable dumplings. She also made Sashimi which is made of tuna yellowtail, salmon, white fish, and albacore. And her last meal was Edamame its steamed soy beans served warm. For dessert she made Mochi it's a rice cake she also decided to bring green tea but not till she leaves doesn't want it to get cold same goes with the edamame. Sakura went to go get ready to meet Itachi.

**With Itach and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame just finished their mission and were headed back to the Akatsuki base. "Kisame head back without me I have something to do." "Ok bye." Kisame was not going to ask where the Uchiha was going didn't want to end up dead. "Hn" As kisame left Itachi headed to Konoha he didn't know why he asked to meet the girl again but she was real interesting. Nobody ever backed talked him and lived. He just couldn't get his mind off of her. She tasted wonderful and her body was real soft if only he hadn't been interrupted. A few hours later Itachi finally made it to the lake. She wasn't there yet so he decided to get in the water and wash the blood off him. When he was finished he waited for her to arrive.

Sakura had just finished getting dressed and making the Edamame and green tea. She got a blanket and a basket and put the food in the basket and went to the lake. When she got there Itachi sensed her presence and turned around. When he saw Sakura walk out from behind the tree he couldn't help but stare. Sakura wore a black skirt that reached her knees but had to slits on each side that reached her thighs. Her top was black spagatti strap that was a V-neck that almost went low enough to if she bend down you could see under her shirt. She was breath taking and Itachi wanted to slap his self for thinking this way, he was Itachi Uchiha he did not fall over a girl.

But he couldn't hide the fact she was beautiful. "I made us some food cause I was hungry and thought maybe you would be" Sakura said as she laid out the blanket and set the food out. "Hn" Itachi said when he walked over to the blanket he couldn't believe she made all this food for them it looked delicious. "The food looks good" "Thank you" they both set down and started to eat Sakura poured them some green tea. "The food is delicious." "Glad you liked it. Itachi can I ask you something?" "Hn" Sakura took that as a yes. "Why did you kill your family." Itachi almost choked on his food, he wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"I did it to test my abilities and to become strong." "Oh" Itachi felt bad for her. "That's not the only reason but maybe I will tell you another time ok so don't look so sad. "Sakura was surprised Itachi told her the truth and he felt like he needed to cheer her up. "Hai " "So I guess I get to ask you a question why did you come tonight I figured you would of told your Hokage." "I don't really know why I just felt like I wanted to and if I told the Hokage you already told me you would kill me."

"Hn you used to follow my brother around do you like him?" _'Well that wasn't expected'_ "I used to love him till he left me on a bench and betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru for power so he could kill you" 'Foolish brother' Itachi thought then he saw a tear slide down Sakura's cheek. He wanted to kick his self for bring up Sasuke. Then Itachi did something unexpected. He leaned forward and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He kept leaning forward till his lips met Sakura's it was a soft kiss and Sakura kissed back.

**Wait till next chapter to find out what happens. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

This is **'inner'**

**Dark nights**

While Itachi was kissing Sakura he picked her up. Sakura was to into the kiss to notice. He started to walk then the next thing Sakura knew she was in the lake. "Itachi that was cold I'm, cold you jerk" "You were the one not paying attention" "Damn it Itachi crap my foot is stuck could you help me" "Hn fine" Itachi walks over to Sakura but doesn't see the evil glint in her eyes. He bends down and extends his arm out when she grabs his hand Sakura yanks him in the water. "Hahaha deserves you right for putting me in the water." "Cherry blossom." "Huh" Sakura turns around right when Itachi dunks her under water.

Sakura decides to grab him and drag him under water with her. Itachi looked at her under the water. 'She looks beautiful under water' He then leans over and kisses her while they are under water. Sakura starts to kiss back enjoying Itachi kiss. 'This is kinda romantic were under water making out' Sakura thinks. The kiss gets more intense when Itachi sticks his tongue in her mouth. They both pull apart and head up top for air. Itachi stares Sakura in the eyes he watches as water falls down her face it looked like she was crying. She looked like an angel she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "You're beautiful." Sakura blinks a few times not believing Itachi just said that. Itachi was thinking the same thing. He then leaned over and captured her lips in a soft way he was about to deepen it when a voice stopped him. "Hey Itachi you over here" **'Cha every time when things heat up I'm going to kill whoever it is'** "I must go cherry blossom don't want Kisame to find you." "Itachi I will be on a mission for a while I have to go to sand so I won't be able to see you." "Ok but when you get back meet me here bye." "Bye" as Itachi left Sakura gathered her stuff and left the area. "Itachi we have to head back to headquarters" "Hn" Then they left to akatsuki hideout.

The next day Sakura was off on her mission when she arrived she was glad to see Gaara. He has grown so much and is very handsome. He has been getting a lot more sleep since Shukaku is no longer there. "Hey Gaara how have you been " "I been fine do you have the scroll from your Hokage " "Yeah here you go and Naruto says hi." "Hn tell him I said hi." Gaara took the scoll. "Are you leaving soon are do you plan to stay a bit." "No I need to head back it was nice talking to you Gaara take care." "You to Sakura bye." "Bye" Sakura left the Kazekage tower then went home.

**At Akastuki hideout**

Itachi and Kisame headed to see leader he had a mission for them. "Itachi and Kisame I have a mission for you your mission is to kidnap Sakura Haruno. I hear that Orochimaru wants her as well but we don't know why. We could use her medical skills. You leave now don't fail" "Yes Leader" said Itachi and Kisame. Itachi didn't like the mission but had to do it he just hoped Sakura will not hate him.

**Back with Sakura**

As Sakura was running home she couldn't get the feeling that she was being followed. "Orochimaru wants her alive so let's get her" all of a sudden Sakura was attacked by 5 sound nin and one of them was Kabuto."What do you want Kabuto" "Sakura Orochimaru wants you to come to sound" "Why would Orochimaru want me?" "Just think you would get to see your Sasuke-kun again" "How do I know Orochimaru hasn't took over Sasuke's body and I don't care about Sasuke he abandoned me and went with Orochimaru I won't go with you, you will have to fight me " Sakura said.

"Well then we will have to bring you by force get her" the sound nins attacked Sakura but she wasn't going to lose. She gathered chakra in her fist and aimed it at the sound nins two of them got hit and died instantly. A few of them threw kunai and hit her in the shoulder. She took the rest of the sound nins out with her bare hands easily without breaking a sweat. The only one left was Kabuto.

They charged at each other they were in a battle but Sakura was running out of chakra cause she used a lot on her trip to sand when she ran she has had no rest food and also had to use chakra on the sound nins she only had one hit left. When Kabuto came up behind her she put chakra in her leg and kicked him in the guts. He went flying in to a nearby tree just when Kabuto was about to get up the Akatsuki showed up. "It seems I must go but I will be back for you" as Kabuto left Sakura turned to the akatuski members. She was surprised to see Itachi. "What do you want" Sakura asked. "We came to get you are leader wants you" Kisame said. "Over my dead body" then Sakura charged at Kisame she ended up landing a few blows and he landed one on her but she was out of chakra. Then Itachi stepped up. "Sakura come with us we will not hurt you, you are already out of chakra" Itachi said. Sakura was thinking it over 'I could go with them and I will be with Itachi. But what about Konoha but if I don't go I die'

"Fine I'll go with you" Itachi smirked at how fast she agreed but he will have to make sure to keep the other Akatsuki members away from her. He walked up to her. "Good now rest I will carry you back your out of chakra" when he said that she fainted. Itachi grabbed Sakura then turned to Kisame. "Kisame we leave now hurry" "Alright I need a drink man that girl has a punch" they started to head back to Akatsuki hideout with a sleeping cherry blossom. But had no clue what was in store.

**Please Review and will try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

This is**'inner'**

**Dark Night**

When Sakura woke up she was lying on a bed but when she tried to get up she couldn't move. When she looked at her arms her hands were chained to the bed so was her legs. 'Oh man what happened' Sakura then remembered what happen with Kabuto and Akatsuki. 'Damnit Itachi chained me to the bed' **'Kinky the only things were missing is Itachi'** 'Perv.' "ITACHI IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNCHAIN ME NOW" Sakura screamed.

**In the kitchen with the Akatsuki members**

All the members were sitting and eating breakfast. "Hey what did you do with the pink haired girl yeah" said Deidara. "Itachi took her to his room" Kisame said. "Really?" Sasori said. "She is one devil she punches like a man. I have bruises on my body where she hit. But she didn't even fight Itachi she just let him take her" The fish man said still a little mad about that punch. "She was already week and had no chakra she did the smart thing other than jumping in a fight with me she knows she would of lost" said Itachi. "Man I really want to meet her if she hurt Kisame yeah." "Tobi wants to meet lady, Tobi is a good boy." "Well she's not awake yet." They just kept eating and talking other than Itachi who just ignored everyone. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about what art is. Kisame was drinking. Kakuzu was counting money and Tobi was ticking the rest off. Then they heard it.

"ITACHI IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNCHAIN ME NOW" They all herd the girl yell. "Seems like the devil is awake and I can't believe she yelled that at Itachi " said Kisame. Everyone was thinking the girl was going to die. Everyone was surprised when they saw Itachi smirk. Itachi got up and left the room. He started to go to his room. He didn't realize everyone was following him to find out what he was going to do.

**In Itachi's room**

'Damnit where is he.' **'Maybe he doesn't want to hear you** **bitch.'** Then the door opened and in walked Itachi shutting the door behind him. "Itachi why am I chained to the bed" Sakura said in an angry voice.

"You forget you are a hostage we can't afford you running away."

"I remember agreeing to come here and I'm not stupid enough to run away in a house full of s-class criminal's now take the chains OFF." "Well at least you admitted you were stupid but I think I like you chained up." "Arrrgh I didn't mean I was stupid just not stupid to run away and I want unchained, now ITACHI UNCHAIN ME." screamed Sakura. The next thing Sakura knew Itachi was on her. "Don't forget your place cherry blossom I could kill you" "Yeah you could but you won't if you wanted to I would be already dead." "Hn if I unchain you there will be rules." "K" "One you're not allowed to roam around unless I'm with you are give you permission." "Ok" "You will not be around other Akatsuki members unless I'm around are I can trust them." "Alright" "And you sleep in my room." "Seems fair wait sleep in your room HELL NO IM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU." "Me are Zetsu and he eats people." "Fine you but we do not share the same bed." Itachi smirked at that.

"Then you sleep on the floor." "Agreed" Then Itachi took the chains off and got off of her and went to the door and opened it and saw everyone there. "Hey Itachi we wanted to see the girl yeah" said Deidara "Hn" said Itachi. Sakura got up at walked to the door to meet everyone. "Hey" Sakura said then a red head stepped forward. "You! But you're supposed to be dead I killed you." Sakura yelled. "I'm a puppet I can't die but you did ruin my body it took me forever to fix" said Sasori. "You're the one that almost killed Sasori-Danna man your strong yeah " "Thanks but I was only protecting my friend Gaara" said Sakura." Hey what's your name I'm Tobi, Tobi is a good boy" "I'm Sakura" "Hn everyone leave." "Alright bye Sakura yeah." then everyone left.

"Itachi where is the restroom" "I have one in my room just go through that door" he pointed to a door in his room. "Do you mind if I take a shower" "No I will get you something to wear" "Ok" then Sakura went in the bathroom to take a shower. While she was taking a shower she was having a talk with her inner self. 'They all don't seem bad' **'Yeah the blonde seemed friendly and I can't believe Sasori lived'** 'Yeah but oh well it feels nice to take a bath after traveling through the desert' **'We really needed a shower don't want to go around smelly.'**

Sakura finished her shower and dried off she wrapped the towel around her body and looked out the door to see if Itachi was there. No one was there and there were clothes on the bed for her. It was a black tank top and black shorts with black skirt.' Hmmm wander were Itachi got these. Sakura put on the close and then sat on the bed waiting for Itachi to come back. It didn't take too long Itachi walked in holding a tray with food on it. "I brought you food are you hungry" "Yeah thank you Itachi" Sakura made to grab the food but Itachi pulled it away from her. He then sat on the bed and motioned for Sakura to follow. He had Sakura sit in between his legs and picked up a strawberry and brought it to her mouth. "Itachi I can feed my self" "Hn" Sakura tried to grab the strawberry when Itachi pulled it away when she put her arm back down Itachi brought the strawberry back to her lips.

"Fine" Sakura then eat the strawberry after they were all gone Itachi moved Sakura and got up and picked the tray up and left the room. Sakura laid down and fell in a peaceful sleep. When Itachi came back he found Sakura a sleep on the bed. He left her alone he planned to wake her up when it was lunch time. Itachi went to the living room and set on the couch. Deidara and Kisame were in the living room as well. "So Itachi what do you plan to do with the girl" "Kisame you and everyone will stay away from her unless im there do you understand" Itachi glared at Kisame and him and Deidara did not say a word.

**Well tell me what you think please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

This is **'inner'**

Hey guys thanks for the review and I am glad you all like my story R & R please.

**Dark Nights**

When it was noon Itachi woke Sakura up and led her to the dining area. Itachi sat down and Sakura sat next to him. Everyone was looking at them and she didn't know why. "Why are you staring at me" "Your pretty brave when you're in a room full of missing nin" Kisame said. "Huh you don't scare me your just a big ugly fish" "Haha she's got you there Kisame yeah" The blonde male Deidara said. "Shut up Deidara and I could kill you Konochi" "Yeah you couldn't even hurt me fish boy" "Why you" "Sakura Kisame shut up" said Itachi. "Whatever" "So Sakura is pink your natural hair color yeah" "Yeah I have pink hair" said Sakura.

Konan laid everyone's food down. "Why did you kidnap me?" "We did not want Orochimaru to get his hands on you and the leader will tell you the rest. After you eat Itachi will take you to see him" Konan said. "Ok" said Sakura. After they all ate Itachi led Sakura to meet the leader he told her he will be right outside the door. When Sakura went in the room she saw their leader at the desk when she came in he looked up.

"Sakura im the Akatsuki leader Pein" "Hello" "You are probably wandering why you are here. One Orochimaru wants you but we do not know why. The other we want you to be our healer." "No I cannot betray my village and your trying to kill my friend Naruto" "Hahaha no need to worry we no longer hunt Jinchuuriki we found out not all are monsters thanks to your friend Naruto and haven't you already betrayed your village by meeting Itachi at night" seeing her shocked expression he continued. "You didn't think I knew I know what all my Akatsuki members do" "Ok can I think about it I will give you my answer after dinner" "Agreed."

Sakura walked out of the room and Itachi took her to their room when he walked in Itachi went to the bed and sat down Sakura sat right next to him. "Itachi do you think I should join the Akatsuki" "Hn we will not force you but even if you say no you will stay here till we find out what Orochimaru wants with you. " "Really your leader knew you and me would meet at night." "He knows everything." "Itachi why do you think Orochimaru wants me." "Don't know you should get cleaned up and rest you still need to get healed" "Ok"

Sakura walked in the bath room and took a shower and made up her mind and will tell pein after dinner. Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body then walked out in the room to get her lingerie that Konan brought her. When Sakura looked at the bed there was Itachi there looking at her? 'OMG im only in a towel' while Sakura was talking to herself she didn't notice Itachi walk up to her. "You look good in a towel Sakura" Itachi said in a husky voice right by Sakura's ear. He then bit her ear. Sakura realized how close itachi was and when he bit her ear she got a shudder up her spine. Itachi then started to kiss his way down her jaw. Sakura put her hands in Itachi's hair and pulled out his hair tie and massaged his scalp. Itachi kissed his way down to her neck and started sucking and biting her neck. Sakura was moaning when Itachi suddenly pulled away. "Kisame is coming you get dressed and take a nap" "Ok" Itachi left and sakura got dressed and took a nap. Dinner came around and Itachi woke her up they had dinner and then Itachi and Sakura walked back to their room.

**Ok the next chapter will have a lemon in it please Review and then I will write the next chap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I have had to work and im real ill right now I will try to keep up and update. **'Inner'**

Warning there is lemon in chap

**Dark Nights**

While they were walking to their room Sakura remembered she had to go talk to Pein.

"Hey Itachi I have to go give Pein my answer"

"Hn" They walked to Pein's room. When they got there Sakura went in Pein looked at her from the shadows.

"You have an answer?"

"Yes I do I will join as long as u leave Konoha and Suna alone."

"Hmmm agreed u may go."

"Thank you."

Sakura walks back to her room glad it was over all she wanted to do was rest. As she walked in she went and took a shower got out and dressed. She lay in bed and closed her eyes.

"How did it go?"

Opening her eyes and looking at the corner and there stood Itachi.

"Don't do that. I told Pein I would join if he left Konoha and Suna alone he agreed"

"Hn"

"Itachi u don't have to sleep on the floor I feel bad taking the bed its big u can join me"

"Hn" Itachi walked to the bed and lay down.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her back to him she felt a shift on the bed. Arms wrapped around her body and she felt something wet run up her neck.

"Itachi what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started earlier"

Itachi then pinned Sakura to the bed blocking any chances of escape. Sakura eyes got round as Itachi started to lick up her neck. He ran his hands down her body till he reached the hem of her the night gown; he slowly pulled it over her head and threw it in a corner. Sakura turned bright red and she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Don't hide from me."

"But."

"Pull your hands away."

Sakura did what he told her she knew there was no fighting him when she moved her arms Itachi leaned back and looked up and down. She was wearing a black lacy bra and panties her creamy white skin made her look like an angel he couldn't help but think she was breath taking she had a body all girls would die for. 'Damn she is hot she looks like a angel but I plan to take her wings' Itachi then smirked as he bend down and captured her lips. He rubbed up and down her sides he could tell she was scared he knew it was her first time.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Itachi took off his shirt and leaned back. Sakura stared at his chest he had perfect abs 'OMG he is so hot' **'Damn right'**. Feeling a little courage she ran her hands down his chest feeling the smooth skin. Itachi smirked at her 'She's loosening up perfect' he bent down and captured her lips with his slipping his tongue in her mouth with ease. Sakura wrapped her tongue around his. She ran her hands down his chest to the waist line of his pants. She unbuttons his pants and pushed them down with her legs. Itachi smirked against her lips as she did this. He slowly slips her bra off while kissing down her neck he sucked on her neck leaving a red mark. He went further down her chest leaving nips she moaned and ran her nails down his back. Itachi slipped her panties off sliding them down her legs. He slowly removed his boxers as well he looked in her eyes and saw them glazed over with lust. Sakura looked down his body when she saw his member her eyes grew round he was huge. Itachi saw her eyes go big when she saw his dick his smirk grew.

"Th-h-hat is supposed to fit in me."

"Sakura it will hurt at first but the pain will go away and yes it will fit."

"Ooo...kkkay"

Itachi smiled as he leaned down "Are u ready?" Sakura nodded her head. Itachi position his self at her opening and slammed right in her. Biting her bottom lip from screaming out in pain. Tears slid down her face it hurt so much she tried to pull away from Itachi but he kept her there. "Shhh hold still the pain will go away" he slowly started to move in her giving her time to adjust. Sakura whimpered as he started to move but she could feel the pain going away and be replaced with a new sensation. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned.

Itachi saw that the pain was gone and picked up his pace. Sakura slammed her hips down on his taking him all in. He let out a groan as she did so and started to move faster and harder. Her moans got louder as he picked up his paste more moving deeper inside of her. "Mmhmm faster and harder Itachi" Itachi complied with her wish and slammed into her with all his strength he moved as fast as he go. You could hear Sakura scream his name over and over. Sakura felt her stomach tighten and new she was about to cum Itachi was close to. He kept pounding in and out of her. Sakura slammed her lips to Itachi's and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers as she screamed her release in to his mouth. He let out a groan as he released his cum into her. Itachi broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath he rolled off her and laid right next to her. Sakura caught her breath but didn't know what to do no she didn't know what this meant to him. Itachi wrapped her in his arms and held her to his chest.

"Cherry blossom u should get some sleep u will be sore tomorrow"

"Ok"

Sakura closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep Itachi fell asleep after she did. They both had no idea what this meant to him are where it would lead them.

**That's the ended of the chap please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Im Sorry I have had a lot going on with 4 of my friends dying in rl and just a lot I will promise to try and keep updating so bear with me.

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**

This is a Itachi x Sakura story.

**'Inner'**

**Dark Nights**

Sakura woke up and looked at the empty spot on the bed next to her she would sigh as she sat up holding the blanket around her. She got up as she went to the bathroom and took her shower. Sakura got out of the shower getting dressed in her black strapless shirt and black cargo pants. She brushed her hair as she left the room and went into the kitchen she grabbed some food from the fridge and started to make breakfast rolls for everyone. Deidara and Hidan walked into the kitchen smelling the food as they saw Sakura cooking.

"You think it poisoned yeah" Deidara said.

"Dumbass why would she poison our food when she is part of Akatsuki now." Hidan would say.

"No way yeah"

"You know im standing in the room" Sakura said getting irritated by there talking about her when she is right there.

"By the way Cherry Blossom how was you and Itachi last night" Hidan looked at Sakura.

"Yeah I mean everyone could hear you scream yeah"

"Hm" Sakura blushed a bright red as she looked at them.

"I have no clue what you talk about"

"Sure you don't yeah'

"Shut up and just eat" Sakura placed the rolls down.

Deidara and Hidan would sit down and start to eat as they looked at Sakura get her breakfast roll.

"So Itachi wanted me to tell you he may be gone for a while leader gave him and Kisame a mission" Hidan said calmly.

"Um okay well I'm finished and will see you guys later" Sakura stood up as she walked to the room she was with Itachi in last night. Pein saw Sakura and stopped her.

"Sakura I have a room for you" Pein said to Sakura.

"Really?"

"Yes now follow"

Sakura followed Pein as he lead her down the hall to a door when Pein opened the door Sakura was shocked the room was beautiful it had red wood everywhere and the whole place was pink and black it matched her perfectly. She would look at Pein as she mumbled a thank you Pein nodded as he left she then went to Itachi room and grabbed her stuff and then went back to her room. After she settled in she smiled as she laid down slowly falling asleep.

**With Itachi and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to follow a message ninja around and see where he goes with a important document on the Akatsuki. Once the message was delivered they kill the people then head out to find where the information came from.

"Man this is boring Itachi can't we just kill him know" Kisame would smirk his shark teeth showing.

"No you heard leader"

"Okay then what were you and Sakura doing last night"

"Hn that's none of your business" Itachi would say to his partner.

"Out of all the people Leader had to stick me with it had to be you, you don't talk and all you say is hn"

"Missions are not for talking come on Kisame we move out he is leaving the shop"

Itachi and Kisame followed the man as Itachi had a weird feeling about something and he knew it was at the Akatsuki base.

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura woke up for lunch as she went and made her food she sat down and ate as she got bored. She would wash her dishes and then went outside where she saw Deidara and Sasori training. By the looks of it Sasori had already beat Deidara.

"You cheated yeah you and your stupid puppet which you call art and is not yeah" Deidara said fuming because he lost.

"Deidara my art is everlasting your art is not even considered art" Sasori would say calmly.

Sakura walked towards them as she looked at Sasori.

"Care to spar Sasori" She said to the puppet master.

"Fine but I won't go easy"

"Good didn't want you to"

Sakura and sasori would walk to the middle of the field as Sakura got in her stance sliping black glove on her hands she would pull her kunai out as she looked at Sasori. Sasori would be inside Hikaru as he looked at the female.

"Ready go" Deidara yelled for the battle to begin.

Sakura would charge at Sasori with her kunai as she sent the kunai to his chest. Sasori knocked the kunai away with Hikaru tail as he looked towards Sakura to notice she was gone. He looked around trying to find her when he felt a charka presence behind him. He swirled around swinging his tail towards Sakura. Sakura grabbed the tail as she forced charka in her hands as she shattered the tail into pieces. Sasori would get out of Hikaru as he looked at Sakura.

"Let's make this a hand to hand fight" Sakura said.

"Kunai's are allowed" Sasori would say to Sakura.

"Okay ready go"

Sakura and Sasori would charge at each other with Kunai in hand all you could see of them was the metal flash. You would hear clinging as everyone watched what was going on. Sasori and Sakura where close to finishing. Sakura then appeared behind Sasori as she hit him behind the head knocking him to the ground.

"I win" Sakura said.

"Hm your good" Sasori said to her.

"Thank you now let's go eat dinner"

They all walked in the base as Sakura cooked them all dinner. Sakura was worried about Itachi but somehow felt he stood her up.

**Well that's it sorry it is short will try and make it longer please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I am back to getting a chapter up. I hope you like this one I been thinking about it for a while. Sorry it has taken years to get a new chapter up **o _o** I am trying. **T _T **This chapter maybe disturbing in the end so read if you dare. Contains a bit of rape. Enjoy and please review the story I won't write another chap till I get **85 reviews**. n .n

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

This is an Itachi x Sakura story.

**'Inner'**

**Dark Nights**

The breeze rushed over my body, as I heard the scream and blood drip to the ground. Not knowing where I was or how I got here, I was afraid. Glancing up there in the field was a small child looking at me; the child's eyes were so dark like looking into Itachi's eyes. Screaming I see blood drip from the child's small form. Rushing over my form bent down to the small child's height, looking over the child's form. For some reason I could not make out if the child was male or female. Using my chakra I searched the child for injuries, yet I found none. The form slowly disappeared from my sight like ravens. In a daze I turn my head and hear a soft voice slowly say. "You killed my brother, why would you do that?" Looking down I see my own hands covered in blood.

Screaming I open my eyes looking into the dark room breathing heavy. Looking at my hands I clench them into a fist seeing no blood. Feeling relieved I was glad it was nothing but a dream, but those eyes would forever haunt me, for they were Itachi's eyes. I never wanted to dream about that again for some reason it haunted me.

Sakura sat up as she closed her eyes. A soft voice like an angel spoke to her as a hand was placed on her cheek. "What is wrong Sakura I heard you scream as I was walking to my room? You look scared what happen?" Sakura smiled as she glanced over knowing whose voice that belonged too. "Itachi" Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him close happy that he was back and here with her. Hearing a soft laugh Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura. She was very happy to hear Itachi laugh. "Glad you happy to see me. But why did you scream Cherry Blossom?" Sakura took in a deep breath remembering her dream. "I had a nightmare, and missed you." She really did not want to talk about her dream and Itachi felt she did not so he did not ask about it. "Cheery Blossom it is okay I am here, and nothing will happen to you." Sakura nuzzled her face into his neck, glad he did not press on about her dream. She knew Itachi was worried but she was content to just have him here.

Sakura released her arms from around Itachi's neck as she pulled back and looked at him smiling. "You must be tired." Itachi blinked as he gave a false frown. "I am, and I was so looking forward to coming back and crawling into my bed with my beautiful Cherry Blossom. But I come here hearing you scream to find out that you are not in my room but your own." Sakura blinked as she looked at Itachi's frown, and then it hit her. He was not happy she had her own room; he wanted her to stay with him. "Itachi you know I will sleep where ever you are but this room is nice for when you are gone and I want me time." He smiled a small smile as he kissed her cheek. "I know cherry blossom." Sakura liked this Itachi, the one that held her and showed emotion. Itachi looked into her eyes as if reading her thoughts. "Sakura only you will ever see this side of me, for it is for your eyes only and no one else's." Sakura smiled more as she kissed his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast then take a nap."

Itachi and Sakura hanged with the rest of Akatsuki during breakfast, hearing Deidara and Sasori bicker about art again and them enjoying her cooking. After Sakura had cleaned all the plates she then headed towards Itachi's room with Itachi following her. Crawling into his warm bed with nice silk black sheets, she wait for Itachi to get in as she then cuddled up to him. Closing her eyes she hoped not to have that dream again. 'I hope we don't either.' Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep with Itachi by her side.

**Konoha**

Everyone was a wreck, and Naruto was so sad that Sakura had gone missing, that was not the worst part it was Akatsuki who took her. Tsunade missed her daughter and wanted her back as dread filled her heart with sorrow afraid of the worst, that Sakura may already be dead. All of Konoha was worried. There was a meeting being held as all of Rookie 9 was there including Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuna. Tsunade stood up from her chair as she stared at all of the nins in her room. Everyone was Anbu and so on. "I know all of you are worried about Sakura, but she is strong and I believe she will be okay. Everyone is ready to search for her, but we need information first. There are three villages in fire and wind country that may have info, I will be sending three teams out to gather anything they can about the disappearance of Sakura Haruno and where the Akatsuki hide out might be or where they may have been headed." The whole group nodded.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "You will be teamed up with your old teammates again. You will not have your Anbu team with you on this. Seeing as you are all Anbu this should be no problem for you. Hinata and Ino are healers and Naruto you will be placed a healer on your team. I expect you to treat her well and make sure she will return. This is an S class mission seeing as it may have you in counter the Akatsuki. Now you all leave first thing in the morning. Rest and pack today and see your team in the morning and go over plans and details and depart. You are dismissed." Tsunda sat back down as she looked at the nins. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Thank you Granny Tsunade." Everyone then all departed to get some rest and pack.

**Sound village with Orochimaru**

Orochimaru was mad, as he hissed looking at Kabuto. "After everything that has happens, Sasuke leaving and so on I ask you to bring me Sakura and you come back empty handed, not only that you let Akatsuki have her." Kabuto has been hearing this for a few days, each day Orochimaru would be mad at him for not catching Sakura that day. "I am sorry lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru glared at Kabuto as a small glint in his eyes formed a wicked grin crossing his face. "Kabuto you seem to have become worthless to me. You cannot even do a small simple task as in kidnapping Sakura." Kabuto did not like the glint in his master's eyes for the new something horrible was to happen. Orochimaru stepped towards Kabuto looking up and down the males form licking his own lips with that snake like tongue. "You are to head to my bedroom now undress as well. If you fail to do this I will kill you I have had it with you being worthless so I will now find something for you to do and let's hope you are not worthless at this." Kabuto swallowed as he had a feeling what his lord had wanted to do to him. Walking to his master's bedroom he takes his clothes off waiting.

Orochimaru walked in his bedroom seeing Kabuto there waiting naked like he had ordered him to do. Sending his snakes forward they wrap around Kabuto's form holding him down as Orochimaru slithered towards his prey. Using his hand he forces his snakes to lift Kabuto's ass in the air. Grinning Oro gripped the male's waist as he dropped his own rope. Kabuto squirmed seeing what was about to happen but the snakes bit him holding him there. "I like my prey struggling." Grabbing his own thick member Oro placed the head to the entrance of Kabuto's tight entrance.

With a very forceful thrust Orochimaru slammed his thick cock into Kabutos tight ass dry. Kabuto screamed loud as Oro enjoyed the tightness but disappointed it was not his sweet Sakura underneath him, but Kabuto tight ass would do for now till he got his sweet Sakura with him. As he kept forcing his cock in the male making him bleed. Kabuto's screams kept echoing throughout the building everyone being able to hear, the pain Orochimaru caused as he used Kabuto to pleasure himself.

Okay that is the end of the chapter. I am sorry it is so gross at the end but it has a big part on what Oro wants with Sakura and how sick and horrible Oro really is. I hope you liked this and remember **85 reviews** or no next chap. I will try and update as soon as I can. **REVIEW**. n .n


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this chapter I got up quick I want at least 101 **reviews** please. I love hearing what you guys think. I know I dont have the best writing and misspell but I smile everytime I get a review from you guys. I really hope you like this chapter will have lemon. R & R n .n

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

This is a Itachi Sakura Fanfic.

**'Inner'**

**Dark Nights**

I feel alone why it is so dark. Looking over to the side I am in the field again, I must be dreaming. My eyes blinked as I was staring at someone there face completely covered in darkness. Glancing down I see blood on my hands wanting to scream I hear the voice say to me. "You killed my brother, why did you kill my brother." I was scared I didn't know what to do. "I did not kill anyone." I want to wake up please someone wake me up. "WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER?" The voice screamed at me yet they sounded so hurt so much pain.

I stared at my hands shaking my head. "I didn't, it couldn't have been me." Tears fell down my eyes as I wanted to run far away from here. Looking up I see red eyes staring at me, sharingan eyes. They looked so much like Itachi's, I couldn't handle it. Turning around I ran away, not wanting to see those painful eyes that looked like the one I love. Falling down over a branch I hear crying in the distance a sad cry from one who just lost their brother. I curled in a ball and cried so scared I screamed.

Screaming could be heard through the Akatsuki base. Itachi acting fast placed a sound barrier up to keep away any unwanted attention. Itachi looked at Sakura seeing her eyes open tears falling down them. "Sakura what wrong?" Itachi sounded worried and scared; he wrapped his arm around Sakura her head hitting his chest in a soft comforting manner.

The warmth of his body easing her mind as the tears slowly started to stop. "Sakura please talk to me what is wrong Cherry Blossom." Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi form. "I had a nightmare again. I don't want to talk about it please Itachi don't make me." Itachi was worried this had been the third night she has had the same nightmare and has not wanted to talk about it. "Sakura you will have to talk to me about it if this happens again." Sakura nodded understanding, she knew he was worried and wanted her safe even from nightmares.

Itachi lifted Sakura chin and stared into her eyes. Sakura moved her face forward her lips brushing against his soft ones. Itachi pulled her closer to his form her body pressed flat against his as he kissed her back softly. The kiss was innocent but turned more passionate as Sakura ran her tongue against his bottom lip her hands moving up as the tangled themselves in his long black locks. The soft texture of his hair made her smile, as she then felt him part his lips to allow her entrance into his mouth.

Groaning he felt her wonderful tongue run against his wrapping around each other. Pushing Sakura form to the bed Itachi gripped at the thin martial she wore ripping it off her form. Breaking the kiss her pull back looking down at her naked body glad she did not wear underwear to bed with him. Leaning down Itachi kissed down the soft pale skin of his Cherry Blossom loving the sweet taste of strawberry's on her skin. He nip and pull at the tender flesh of her neck leaving a red mark which he knew would turn into a hickey marking her as his.

Not taking his time Itachi pulled down his pants and boxers down, hearing Sakura moan in pleasure underneath him from him sucking on her neck. A small smirk formed on his face as he released her neck and positioned his cock at her wet entrance. "Do you want me Sakura?" Hearing his angelic voice she moans again. "Yes Itachi please I want you." With a quick thrust Itachi member slammed into Sakura tight entrance. The feeling of her walls constricting around his member made him take in a deep breath groaning as he pulled back and slammed forward into her.

Sakura whole body shook from his thrust as Itachi kept pounding his member inside of her. She felt like she was in heaven as her arms wrapped around him, she thrust her hips forward matching his paste as she arched her back some. Sweat formed on their bodies as they moved with each other, wanting more Itachi picked Sakura waist up as he pulled put. Sakura took a deep breath and whimpered not liking he removed his cock from her wet folds. Itachi let a small deep chuckle out that sent a shiver down her body in delight as she was suddenly flipped over on her stomach.

Without warning his cock was buried deep inside of her wet folds again his hands placed on her hips to keep her steady. Gripping the bed sheets she screams into the pillow her face was pushed into as she felt her body be violently forced forward. The pleasure was getting to her and she knew she was close. "I-Itachi I a-am c-close." Itachi groaned from pleasure as he heard her. "Me too Sa-Ku-Ra." Sakura shivered again hearing him say her name like that. Her walls tightened as Itachi picked up his paste both about to cum together.

Bang Bang Bang. "ITACHI LEADER WANTS YOU." Sakura and Itachi both stopped pissed off as they both were about to cum but hearing Deidara scream through the door made them both stop. The mood had been killed, and Itachi wanted to kill Deidara as did Sakura. Pulling his member out from her wet folds Sakura screamed in the pillow. "I will kill him. I was so damn close." Itachi chuckled at her temper. "We can always continue when I get back." Turning around Sakura crossed her arms and pouted looking at Itachi with a pissed off face. "The mood has already been killed." Nodding in agreement he walked out the door after getting dressed.

In the morning Sakura walked out late into the kitchen with Itachi behind the pissed off Cherry Blossom. Everyone looked at her as they sat at the table. "Sakura you're late I want my breakfast bitch." Glaring at Hidan the room got very cold. "You want breakfast? I will give you breakfast when I shove my powered charka fist down your fucking throat." Hidan closed his mouth. "What is with you Sakura un?" Looking at Diedara Sakura slammed her fist into his face sending him across the room slamming into a wall and breaking it.

Looking at everyone she glares. "What is wrong? How about someone coming to Itachi room to get him for leader at 3:33 am." She turns her glare to Pein who just looked at her. "Not only did you come to OUR room, you interrupted us during sex we were about to ORGASM, but no someone had to knock on the DOOR. That is why I am pissed do you know what it is like to get so close and have to stop, you get all the sexual tension there and no RELEASE." Itachi was shocked the fact his Cherry Blossom just went off at the whole Akatsuki over sex.

Hidan blinked and stared at Sakura. "Why didn't you just masturbate for the release bitch?" Sakura had she sent her fist at Hidan pounding him into the table it breaking as she glared. She keeps sending her fist into the poor male. Sakura stood up leaving a bloody Hidan behind storming to Itachi room yelling behind her. "MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN BREAKFAST; I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT." Everyone blinked then looked at Konan. Konan sighed as she started to cook.

Itachi went to Sakura looking in the room as he did not see her. Hearing the toliet flush he see Sakura walk out of the bathroom looking a little pale. "Sakura are you okay?" Itachi walked over to her and picked her up in his arms."I don't feel good; maybe I need to rest a little." Carrying her to the bed he place her down and cover her up as she laid next to her cuddling his form into her.

**Konoha**

Konoha was a mess without their Cherry Blossom. It was not the same without Sakura being around, her smile made other people smile. She was so happy but they knew she was lonely that smile had faded over the years she got so involved in missions and would be gone for long periods of a time if not she be in the hospital working like crazy. After Sasuke left things turned bad, but know things were worse. Sasuke had returned and brought a team with him. They were in the Hokage's room for a punishment the elders wanted Sasuke to stay alive to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

Naruto sat there waiting with Rookie 12 at the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke and his team walked down, Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke his best friend a brother to him. "I am glad your back Teme." Naruto put his fist in the air excited. "I see you have not changed Dobe." Nodding Naruto gave a nice foxy grin. "Sasuke who are these people." A red headed woman attached herself around Sasuke arm her breast pressing against it. "Karin this is my best friend Naruto." Karin smiled and tried to be all sexy like. Naruto and rookie 12 both gave a disgusted glance at each other.

Looking at the rest of his team, Rookie 12 nodded. Sasuke glanced around smirking as he did not see Sakura. His number one fan girl she was always so annoying, he heard she had grown up and changed but he knew she would always be a fan girl. "Naruto where is Sakura she is usually the first to be there and throw herself at me like a fan girl." Karin frowns hearing a woman name and her throwing herself at Sasuke. "Who is Sakura?" Karin snarled. Sasuke glanced at Karin. "She is my old weak teammate and a fan girl a little annoying." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Don't talk about Sakura that way." All of Rookie 12 nodded in agreement. "You know nothing of her Sasuke, you left remember she is not the same as she used to be."

Naruto hated when people talked about Sakura after hearing she was kidnapped by Akatsuki but worst of all, that Sakura was part of Akatsuki. Naruto bumped into her when he was gathering information with Sai and Kakashi.

**Flash Back**

_Team Kakashi ran through the forest hearing they had a lead on Sakura they wanted to find her so bad. After hearing Akatsuki kidnapped her they only hoped she would still be alive. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch team Kakashi stopped in their tracks as they heard a noise. Perching on a tree Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi listened. Metal clashing could be heard, the metal of a kunai. Glancing at each other they rushed forward into the clearing. Seeing Itachi standing there dead bodies of cloud nins on the ground._

_But what shocked them all was the pink haired green eyed beauty they all grew to love standing next to the S class missing nin Itachi, was there Sakura in a Akatsuki cloak. Her green eyes stared into there's as she was shocked, the shock of them being there. A soft beautiful voice spoke. "Naruto, Sai Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Naruto seeing him frozen. Itachi form moving next to Sakura, Kakashi hurt looked at Sakura. "Sakura what are you doing? Why are you wearing a Akatsuki cloak? You went missing we thought you might have been killed by Itachi." Sakura looked pale her like she was sick her face was sad her eyes showing the hurt in them, from what idk know." "K-Kaka sensei I-I"_

_Naruto fist clenched as he glared at Sakura just as hurt. "Were you kidnapped? Why are you in a Akatsuki cloak answer Sakura." Sakura eyes widen as tears fell. "Y-Yes I was kidnapped..." Itachi interupted her. "She wears Akatsuki cloak because she is part of Akatsuki." Team Kakashi eyes widen as they all looked at the teammate that betrayed them. "Sakura why, why would you join Akatsuki?" Sai even seemed hurt saying that._

_Sakura shook her head her body was shaking as I stared at her. "I had to Naruto, it was that or you be hurt. I did it for you they won't attack Konoha and won't go after you, there good people I am sorry." Tears fell down her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that they all loved. So much hurt, hearing what Saukra said they could not believe it. "Sakura you must be crazy to think that. You think Akatsuki would give up at getting the nine tails beast for you? You need to come back with us now." Sakura shook her head. "Do you think if Akatsuki were after the nine tails beast that Itachi would of attacked already seeing as he was the one in charge of capturing Naruto. There not after him anymore please believe me." Kakashi new she had a point looking at her he looked at Itachi. Itachi grabbed Sakura hand holding onto it._

_All of team Kakashi saw it the way he moved close to Sakura form, and the way he held her hand as if protecting her and her form moving with his as she calmed in his comfort. They were in love you would have to be blind to not see it, but Kakashi knew Itachi did not show his feelings and knew he was proving Saukra was telling the truth and that she be okay. "I am sorry Naruto I am doing this for you and the Leaf village." With that they disappeared in Cherry Blossoms. They all decided not to mention about Sakura and Itachi being together but the rest they must tell the Hokage._

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Sakura is gone." Sasuke blinked. "You mean she is dead? I always knew she was weak." Naruto growled. "No Sakura was not weak; Sasuke and you know that so stop pretending." Sasuke looked at Karin as she pulled his arm then looking back at Naruto. "Then why did you say she is gone?" Taking a deep breath Naruto spoke again. "Sakura is a missing nin she is part of Akatsuki now and your brothers teammate."

Sasuke was shocked and could not believe it. "You're lying Akatsuki would never take someone weak." "SASUKE she is not weak she is strong and yes they did take her in me Sai and Kakashi saw them with our own eyes. She was there with your brother wearing a Akatsuki cloak. So stop calling her weak it is your fault she turned out this way all she wanted was to bring you home. She changed she lost fire but with Akatsuki you could see part of that Sakura we all used to love she is happy now."

With that Naruto and Rookie 12 left to go back home all depressed now, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind. An Anbu came over and took the Uchiha and his team to the Uchiha compound as he kept watched the whole night. Things were about to get bad for everyone for Orochimaru already had things planned.

Well that is the 10th chapter. It is a little longer than the rest cause I had to get in more details with things didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger. Please review would like to reach 101 **REVIEWS** Thank You. n .n


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay sorry it took me so long to post up the next chapter. I had been busy working and getting my Sexy Akatsuki Sakura outfit ready for an anime con. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Dark Night

Sakura stirred in her sleep her breathing shallow seemed like she was having a nightmare as she whimpered. Itachi had been worried after she threw up that day and it only seemed to get worse. She was pale and weak, she could barely even walk and no medic could tell him what was wrong. He pulled the hair out of her face then walked out of the room. Sakura heard the door click closed as she opened her eyes. She was still having nightmares and she did not feel well. She tried and search for a problem but could not find any and her chakra was low like it had been drained. Whatever this illness was she hope it would end soon. She stands up as she went to the bathroom throwing up again.

After she finished throwing up she brushed her teeth and took a bath the warm water relaxing her. She ate a small dinner afterwards and felt slightly better as she walked out to the living room with everyone staring at her. "What is going on?" All of Akatsuki looked at her as if she was crazy. "Shouldn't you be in bed Sakura-chan ya." Deidara looked worried. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." Itachi walked over to her glaring down at her form. "Cause you have been sick for a month now and I want you to go back to bed now." Sakura glared back as she did not like being told what to do. "I can do what I want Itachi I do not have to listen to you." Everyone in the room sweat dropped as some started to sneak out not wanting to watch what was about to happen. Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu stayed behind to watch.

Itachi was not happy with her reply. "Either you go back or I will make you Sa-Ku-Ra." She shivered at the way he said her name but also heard the order again she frowns. "How about this Uchiha, back the fucks off you don't own me." And there is where she made her mistake. A loud scream was heard as Itachi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back the hits being weak. He opens the bedroom door that was her room she had not been sleeping in for a while. With a plop she was thrown on the bed with Red eyes staring at her pissed off. With a gulp she looked at him and watched him walk out. "Stay here then Sakura." The door slammed shut as tears fell from her eyes. She and Itachi have not been the same since she got sick. They stopped having sex because her body was too weak, and they barely talk anymore small arguments.

She laid on her bed which seemed so foreign to her; this was now her room Itachi had left her alone. Small sobs escaped from her mouth as she ran to the bathroom throwing up she felt so drained. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her body for the first time in a while. She was skinny and pale she had bags under her eyes, she felt lightheaded all of a sudden as her world went black she hit the bathroom floor.

Itachi grabbed his cloak and looked at Kisame nodding his head they walked out of the base ready to go on their mission to gather information. "So Itachi why is pinky not in your room and she seemed upset." "Hn." Kisame sighed as he knew this would be another long quiet mission.

Pein had found Sakura on the floor passed out and put her in her bed. He saw the fresh tear stains on her cheek knowing her and Itachi had a fight. He sighed wondering what would happen and seeing as Sakura was not getting any better. He knew one person that could possibly help Sakura but it was not something he can risk. He would not turn to Konoha for help. Leaving the room he locked the door and went to his room wanting to have some time to think and breath.

It had been a week and Sakura had still not seen Itachi. She knew he was back from his mission and he had not tried once to see her. She was getting sicker and more exhausted and her Chakra seemed almost all the way drained. She wanted Tsunade who was like her mother, she missed Kakashi who was always there, and she missed Naruto most of all. She stood up and looked at her room frowning. Grabbing her black cloak she places the hood on and looked outside. There was no reason for her to stay here anymore. With one more final nod she jumped out the window seeming to have some of her strength left. She headed back to Konoha where her family was and her friends she needed them more now than ever.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had been searching awhile for Sakura now Tsunade was worried and wanted information on Sakura she felt something was wrong and Kakashi felt that way to. Looking ahead of him he sees something pink. Rushing forward he say sakura laying on the ground passed out, worried he picked her up and carried her to the small empty cabin he passed a few miles away. Sakura woke up feeling tired she look around and see Pointy hair and someone with a mask. "KAKASHI." She jumped up crying her arms wrapping around his neck she cry from sadness and joy. Smiling under his mask he held Sakura in his arms so glad she was okay even though she looked sick.

**With Akatsuki**

Pein was pissed as he looked at everyone in the room. "See Itachi it's all your fault, if you didn't make Sakura cry she wouldn't have left ya." Deidara was yelling at Itachi as the Uchiha gave him a glare that shut him up. He looked calm but inside Itachi was pissed, but not at Sakura but himself. He knew he was to blame for her leaving but why care she bought it apon herself to disobey him. "I want you to find her UNDERSTOOD." Pein looked at all of them as they nodded and left.

**With Sakura and Kakashi**

Sakura was curled up next to Kakashi as she told him everything that happens. He nodded his head and listened to her cry her heart out. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi as she got on her knees on the bed infront of him she be eye level with his face. Lifting her left hand up Sakura touched his mask. He looked at her wondering what she was doing. "Kakashi can I see your face." The copy nin was slightly surprised looking at the small fragile female he nodded his head.

With a smile Sakura pulled Kakashi mask down a gasp escaping from her lips. "Your handsome sensei." He smiled at her reaction but seemed shock at what happen next. Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her lips were soft and so was his, her eyes closed. Kakashi knew she needed this; it was a way for her to release her emotions without hurting someone. He kissed her back as he wrapped her arms around her small body, she push forward them falling back on the bed their lips still locked together in a passionate kiss that seemed to make them both feel better, she tasted like cherries and smelled like lemon blossoms. Her hands placed to his chest his around her form and he pulled her closer and she formed her body with his he turn off the lights with one hand as he leaned the rest of the way back on the bed making out with the little cherry blossom.

**Okay no one kill me I know I left it on a cliff hanger but come on you know you want to read more now. I want more reviews for me to write more Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay everyone sorry I have not updated in awhile I moved and start work soon. And really I just been kind of in a bleh mood and did not feel the need to write and I don't write unless I feel it cause if I don't the story won't be good. And do to comments on my story I now do not allow people without an account to comment sorry. But I hope you like this chapter enjoy.

'**Inner' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Dark Nights**

Sakura woke up cuddled next to Kakashi, she closed her eyes remembering last night, how Kakashi held her after she kissed him, she cried her eyes out so lost but Kakashi knew she needed comfort. She soon fell asleep in his arms; he was truly a great Sensei if only she did not feel bad. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and took a long shower letting the water hit her body. After washing up she toweled dried and slipped on some clean clothes she had in her pack. Sakura walked out into the bedroom her eyes wide from shock as she saw Itachi standing there and Kakashi nowhere in sight. "Where is Kakashi, did you do something to him?" Itachi glared at the female.

"Kakashi left, and you will return to Akatsuki. I had a talk with your Sensei and he has agreed not to tell Konoha where you were and that he has seen you, not get your stuff." Sakura was surprised how much he had said in one sentence. But anger quickly took over the surprise. Not liking that Itachi had ordered her back she glared at him. "I will not go with you Itachi, I do not want to return. Leave me alone Uchiha." Without a word Itachi was in front of her his Mangekyou Sharingan active. Sakura body fell limp as he caught her picking her form up he carried her back to the Akatsuki base.

Sakura woke up in her bed at the Akatsuki base frowning, when she tried to stand up a blood chilling scream left her lips. Everyone in the living room area heard the scream Konan and Pein standing up quickly rushing to Sakura's room. Itachi stayed where he was and did not bother to move. Once Konan burst through the door she rushed over to Sakura looking her over. "Sakura what is wrong, what happen?" Sakura stared at Konan and frowned. "My body is in so much pain it hurts." Konan removed the blankets and shooed Pein out of the room. Once she checked Sakura she gave her something for the pain.

"You need to go put a pad on hunny you started your period as well. Your body is still very weak that's why you're in pain, I don't know what more I can do for you." Sakura nodded she knew that was all Konan could do, she slowly got up and walked to the bathroom changing her underwear and putting a pad on she went back to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Konan walked back into the living room area and everyone stared at her. Pein walked over to her "How is she Konan?" he asked. "She is getting weaker we need a medic bad." Itachi glanced over at Pein, "There is only one person that can help her." Pein took some thought into this. "Itachi I have a mission for you go get lady Tsunade and in return tell her we have some information that will be helpful against Orochimaru. I will have Konan take Sakura to a hotel that is where Tsunade will tend to her she may not know where the base is at, is that understood?" Itachi nodded as her grabbed his cloak and left the base heading to Konoha .

**In Konoha**

Tsunade had been worried as Kakashi had come back and told her everything she to agreed not to tell a soul it was best for their Cherry Blossom, but she was worried Sakura and Akatsuki what had she gotten herself into this time. Taking a sip of her Sake she looked up. "Well hello Itachi what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance for?" Itachi glared at the blonde. "Akatsuki is in need of your services, and if you comply we will give you info on Orochimaru and what he has been planning."

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. "What makes you think I would accept to help the Akatsuki for that?" Itachi only smirked, "I think the reason we need your help would have you help us regardless." "Oh and do tell Itachi what reason would I have to help the Akatsuki." Itachi face became serious. "Haruno Sakura is very ill and may well be dying and only you could help." Tsunade eyes widen as she stood up and grabbed her cloak yelling for Shizune. "Lead the way Itachi." Nodding the uchiha asked her to meet her outside the gates and Tsunade placed Shizune in charge and requested Kakashi to join her for back up if needed.

**At a hotel in Rain**

Konan figured rain would be a good distance so Tsunade would not figure where the base was at. She stared at Sakura her shallow breathing, Konan was worried and hoped Itachi would bring Tsunade soon it looked like Sakura had gotten weaker. "Please Itachi hurry up."

**With Itachi, Tsunade and Kakashi**

Tsunade had brought some medical stuff and rushed alongside Kakashi a little behind Itachi, her mind was racing wondering what was wrong with Sakura. Itachi had told her Sakura condition and how weak she has been and charka being drained. It could be a jutsu but she would not know till she fully examined Sakura body. This would not of happen if the Akatsuki did not take Sakura, she would have been safe in Konoha. 'I'm coming for you Sakura.'

**Sorry this chapter is so short next one will be longer and will have Orochimaru in it you will get to see somewhat of Orochimaru plan in action. Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So yeah I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story. I did go through and fix some of my grammar. I may not be the best at writing but I do try. Also I have been disappointed in how this story is going. I love the story just I feel I could have wrote it better. I would not change how the story is done just made it better. So I hope to actually start writing better chapters to make up for it if they suck still I am sorry. So here is the next chap, do hope you like. R&R

**Dark Nights**

Tsunade sighed softly as she walked out of Sakura's room. Itachi stared at the blonde; he truly was worried about Sakura but could not afford to show it. Konan was the first to speak "So is everything alright?" Tsunade regarded the woman as she thought over how she would fraise the words she was about to say.

"Sakura will be okay, I checked her systems and body and have found nothing wrong with her she is healthy, I did a full on exam the only thing is she is losing charka every night. Her body is drained and I do not know why. She mentioned she has been having nightmares and I don't know if it might be the cause of her chakra depletion. Her dreams could be using chakra, but she needs to eat more and rest as much as possible."

Konan nodded as she walked into Sakura's room to check up on her. Itachi glanced at the woman seeing she had something else to say. "Uchiha, I will allow Sakura to stay with the Akatsuki for now. But mark my words we will get her back. The only reason I am allowing her to stay is because your brother is back in the village and if what Naruto has told me is correct she seemed happy with you last time he saw Sakura. I do not need your pathetic brother to mess her happiness up. You hurt my daughter, I will personally kill you myself Uchiha."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding; he needed to make it up to Sakura for acting the way he had been. Konan exited Sakua's room as she talked with the Hokage. They discussed some stuff to help Sakura. Itachi had listened to what the Hokage had to say so that he may also help Sakura.

**Sakura's room**

Orochimaru stared down at the helpless fragile female. What we're the chances he would find her with no protection. He was a master at sealing his chakra signature so the Uchiha brat could not even detect him. Pulling out the needle Kabuto had given him he injected the sleep serum into the female. _'This should keep her asleep.' _He laughed on the inside as he picked Sakura small form up in his arms and disappeared out the window.

**With Itachi and the others**

For some reason Itachi had the sudden feeling to check on Sakura. Walking to her door he opened it up to look towards the bed where Sakura should have been. The Uchiha ran to the window looking out of it. Konan worried looked inside the room at a frantic Itachi. "Where's Sakura?" Konan asked looking towards Tsunade and Kakashi as they walked into the empty bedroom. "Orochimaru has here." Itachi said in a deadly tone. He knew it was Orochimaru, he just knew it. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and asked the dog to follow Sakura's scent. "Kakashi go with them, if you find any news tell me. I will talk to the Uchiha brat and find out where Orochimaru is located, once I get the information I need I will send you a message. In the meantime find her and keep me updated, I expect you to pass this mission Kakashi."

Kakashi understood as he nodded his head, he wanted Sakura safe and would make sure she was. He will not fail this mission, not when Sakura's life is on the line. Itachi nod his head towards Konan and Kakashi. Konan understood, "I will head back to base and tell the others what happen. Maybe Pein will know something." Konan disappeared in a blur of paper flowers.

Itachi jumped out the window followed by Kakashi. He was worried and he needed to find Sakura as soon as possible. "I will find you Sakura."

**With Sakura**

Sakura glanced around the forest, which was on fire. She recognized this, she had been dreaming about this every time she went to sleep. She wanted nothing more than to wake up, run from this nightmare. There standing in the carnage was two children, the same children always in her dreams. What could this dream mean, why does it haunt me.

Walking towards the children she glanced at them, they looked so much like an Uchiha, those piercing red eyes. "Who are you?" the little girl asked, holding onto her brother's hand. "Where are we?" the little boy said. They both seemed lost and confused. Sakura bent down and looked at them more carefully, this time they we're not injured. "Are you both lost? Where is your parent?" Sakura hoped to get answers this time.

They both tilt their head to the side looking towards her. "We are….." Sakura could see their mouths move but no sound would be coming out. Slowly everything started to blur as she blacked out. Waking up she noticed she was still in the dream, looking down at her hands they we're covered in blood. "Why did you do it, why did you kill my brother!?" Sakura started to shake, this could not be happening. She was scared, scared to look up.

She could barely breathe; she felt her body start to shake as she screamed. Shattering the dream in an instant, she woke up feeling horrible. Looking around she noticed it was dark. She tried to sit up as she felt something hold her down. She was tied up; oh who ever thought this was going to be a funny joke she was going to kill them.

"I see you are finally awake my little Sakura." Sakura froze, that was no one from Akatsuki or Konoha. She knew that voice; that voice destroyed her happiness when she was 12. It only belonged to 1 person. "Orochimaru."

Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope it was better. Please R&R I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
